Gas insulated switching apparatuses used in power stations, substations or the like are constituted by combining various devices such as breakers, disconnectors, grounding switches, and bus-bars. Because the gas insulated switching apparatus is constituted by combining a plurality of devices in a limited space, downsizing of each device and reduction of the installation area of the overall apparatus have become an issue.
Incidentally, a switch such as a disconnector constituting a gas insulated switching apparatus is opened and closed by an operating device provided separately from the switch main body. Thus, in the gas insulated switching apparatus, downsizing of the operating device for the switch and reduction of the installation area of the overall apparatus including the operating device are desired.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an operating device for a switch which functions both as a disconnector and a grounding switch. The operating device for the switch is mounted on the switch main body. In addition, the operating device for the switch is configured to be provided with a drive unit such as a power source and a motor in an integrated fashion.